closet conversations
by Pheonice Dutch
Summary: After a game of cards K-unit is locked up in a closet. No slash, you dirty minds ; General story, for the fun of it. Disclaimer: i don't own Alex rider


_**No sorry not an update, I only changed some errors.**_

_**Hello, this would be my first fan fiction I have ever written. It's a one-shot format. There's K-unit and a closet... hihi no slash you dirty minds ;). I really enjoyed writing, I hope it's fun to read as well. I don't own Alex Rider, Anthony Horowitz does.  
**_

**Closet conversation**

_Bonk_

"Ssst!"

"Sorry"

"Ssssssshht!"

"Jeez"

"Eagle shut the fuck up"

"Hmmpf"

Minutes passed, there was some shuffling, some movement. Everyone was trying to get slightly comfortable, but being deadly silent at the same time. Then the irritated sights and piercing gazes started to show in the dim light. Nobody spoke.  
After a quarter the space became slightly claustrophobic, everywhere you looked you would see bodies, angled limbs sticking out, and don't forget the now more than irritated faces of the four man cupped in a small hallwaycloset.

" Seriously, something's poking me and I really don't even want to know what it is, or to whom it belongs for that matter, just get it off me," Fox.

"It's only my gun Fox, and I can't stick it anywhere else, it's to big" Snake snapped at his teammate.

"Is that what you call it, _your gun_?" Eagle asked.

Muffled snickers .

"Oh come on, what are we, teenagers? Nobody in their right mind would laugh at that at our age" Snake proclamed.

"Speaking of teenagers, you think Cub has got out alright?"

Nobody answered Fox's question.

"Wolf, you think Cub's out alright?" he tried again.

" I think you should keep your mouth shut otherwise we get ourselves caught." The teamleader never was that good at friendly conversation.

"Yeah, he probably found a closet himself" Fox continued never minding Wolfs words.

"Lucky bastard, all that space to himself," Snake signed.

"What? You don't like hanging with us?" Fox sarcastically replied his teammate

"If you people don't shut up, I'm going to make sure there's plenty of room left here when I'm done with you," Wolf cut through the conversation.  
"Now shut it, I hear someone coming down the hall"

Footsteps came closer in a fast, steady rhythm, someone was definitely running. The sound stopped in front of the closetdoor. There was a nerving pause while Wolf and Eagle pressed their ears to the door, before the door was being pulled open.

Alex hadn't got the time to reacts surprised to the SAS filled closet, the sergeant had been right behind him and could come round the corner of the hall any second from now. Alex slammed himself against Wolfs chest and smashed the door shut behind him.

"OEF, whu?"

"auw, sjit"

"wha, Cub ?"

"hmpff, fuck"

"SST, Shut it!" finally Wolf hissed

They heard the heavy steps of the sergeant coming down the hall like Cub had done seconds ago. His pace was slowly, calculating, looking for any mischievous soldiers out of their bunk after curfew. He had come across a hastily covered cart play, money still spread on the floor. At least two teams must have been out.

K-unit held in their breath, as the sergeant wasn't a stupid man, he most definitely will search in each closet to find them. The footsteps came closer and closer, stopped before the only not locked-up closet in the building.

The sergeant sighed, how many years had he done this job? And how many times had he needed to chase the soldiers down hallways, like they were some teenage girls sneaking out their bedroom? He had seen all the hiding spots, under the couch, behind curtains, in the spare space between two floors, and still they thought a mere hallwaycloset would hide them? A false grin came to his face, in every mistake there's a lesson to be learned, he remembered his trainer telling him when _he_ was caught playing cards.

K-unit was dying out of nerves. They heard the sergeant sigh on the other side of the door. Then the unmistakable sound of keys.

Snake was the first to understand what the sergeant was planning, but kept silent, if he would stop him, he would be caught out curfew, if he would not stop him, he would be stuck.

A light _tick _ echoed in the lock when it was being shut, and imaginary you could hear the unit inside scream in terror. Still silence was being kept until they heard the heavy footsteps retreat in another direction.

"Did he just locked the door?" someone at the back dared to ask.

"I think he did, eh Wolf, try the door will you?"

Thump, thud

"Locked" he stated.

"…"

"We can play a game or sort"

"Nah don't have any game on us, do we? Fox said.

They were bored as hell, being stuck in the closet for almost an hour now.

" We could play that game where you need to guess what I see?"

" It's dark in here Eagle"

"Use your imagination Fox"

A soft giggle came from the door.

"Did you just giggled?" Wolf asked disapprovingly to Alex.

"No?" Alex replied, but it sounded like a question. He really didn't like this whole situation, being stuck with four other man the whole night wasn't his favorite way of spending his time. Besides why on earth did he deserve to be crunched to Wolf chest. The man hated him. And now he had giggled, thank god for the darkness, it would only be more awkward if Wolf could have seen his red cheeks where a blush appeared.

He was tired, the card game had been going on for a couple hours before they had fled in different ways, then Alex had been running and hiding from the sergeant, who seem to be tailing his track only. Now he wanted to lay down, even if it was on the hard mattress of his bed in the bunk.

_Anything but this closet_. His head was throbbing where he had hit it while ducking behind a table, he had the slight suspicion he had cut his skin open too, but never mind that, the biggest source of his discomfort was the huge SAS leader who obviously didn't like to share his space with a kid.

" Kid you're crunching me, move some"

"I can't Wolf, in case you hadn't noticed there's a door blocking me."

" Having a big mouth are you?"

"Whatever"

"Stupid brat"

"Asshole"

" Why you little.."

"Jeez stop the scolding match already, it's not like we're having a great time as it is. Maybe you should try and make some peace while we're here. Or at least call it a truce or some, get to know each other and stuff," Fox interfered. " you're being childish."

"Hm" "Huhm"

"..."

"…So"

"So what?"

"So what's your name, kid"

Alex rolled his eyes.

"My name is Cub"

"You're real name, little brat, or would you like me to call you Double-o-nothing for the rest of your life?"

"Is this you being friendly? Because if you are, you frankly suck at it"

"Play nice Cub," Eagle responded, " besides, I would like to know your name as well"

"Alex" Alex said softly

"My name's Alex Rider"

"Age?"

"fourteen"

"What?" Wolf roared. "you're fourteen?, bloody fourteen?!!!" He screamed at Alex's face. I don't believe you, how can they send a bloody fourteen yearold to SAS training? What is MI6 thinking?!

"I-I..I don't , I am… I.." Alex stuttered, dumbstrucked by the sudden outburst.

"Never mind MI6, what the HELL are your parents _thinking_? You think you can play little soldier, don't you? Think it's cool to work a gun?!

"No.. no, I don't, MI6.. they.."

"Don't go giving me any shit excuses, I knew it was a bad idea having you dancing around. Fucking fourteen!"

"Wolf, you're scaring the kid" Fox said low and heavily.

Alex didn't want to admit it out loud, but he was glad Fox quieted the raging SAS leader. Being yelled one inch away from your ear by a two feet taller, twice as big, trained-to-kill, ready-to–cook-your-guts man, was intimidating.

And on top of that wolf was spot on, Alex hated being there as much as Wolf hated him having there. How could someone send a kid to train for the worst? Alex knew how, Blunt simply didn't have a heart or manners. Still he was the one suffering, wishing he had never put a foot in the 'bank' at all.

Wolf's yelling reminded him of Ian, he also could become very angry when he didn't understand why Alex would have done something stupid. Of course those times Alex had been doing stupid things, crossing the street running, climbing mountains without double-checking his safety wires. Ian loved him, that's why he screamed at him. Wolf hated him, that's why he screamed at him.

Alex silently raised his head to meet the cold stare of his leader. Even in the dark Alex could see Wolf's gaze coming more intense. The silhouette Alex could see because of the small light coming out under the door from the hallway was radiating with hostility. Alex drew his glance away from the look he got from Wolf. He fixed his sight on the man's chest which was a mere two feet away from him. He hang his head a little in defeat, it didn't matter what Wolf taught about him anyway.

"What's that?" a low voice came from close.

"What's what?" Alex looked at Wolf once more questioning him. Wolfs whole expression had changed. A deep frown was on his face, eyes scanning Alex's features. Alex's couldn't see every detail of the man, but he saw him biting his lip before he spoke again.

"_That_, what's that?" Then a hand brushed softly over the spot where Alex had hit his head before. The hand pulled away quickly when it came in contact with the warm blood.

"Don't do that" Alex said with pain in his voice, the cut wasn't deep, but it was painful when being touched.

"You're bleeding" wolf stated surprised.

"How's that?" The quick respond from Eagle came.

"Let me see, is it deep?" Snake gave up his attempt to reach Alex, there was too little space to go shifting places. And with this light and no equipment their EHBO course they had taken, wouldn't be of much use anyways.

"It's nothing really, didn't even realized I had it anymore, and I'm sure not going to the EHBO, sergeant will know I was out passed curfew." Alex said, knowing K-unit would go demanding him to see some doctors over a superficial scratch. They really saw him as _weak_.

"Does it hurt, kid?" Wolf asked surprisingly gentle.

"Why ask? You can't stand me do you, why should you care?" Alex couldn't help but being angry with the man.

" Fine be stupid, your choice"

That did it, all the hatred that was bulked up in Alex from the moment Wolf started to treat him as some low ride along, bullying him, making this hellhole even more unlivable, it came out in a enormous temper Alex couldn't hold in. Now it was his time to scream at the other.

"I'm stupid? look at yourself, you're the dumbest I've met! Why do you keep on hating me? I don't want to be here eihter, listening to you calling me names all the time. Just leave me the hell alone!

But Wolf never were the passive type, a huge fire seem to burn in him when he overscreamed Alex.

"Don't think for a second you can talk to me like that. If you don't like it here, than why don't you go running back to your parents?!" he roared.

"My parents are dead" Alex deadpanned." you imbicile. The only one I've got is Jack and don't even dare to call her names..."

They paused a second before wolf begun again.

"Then why for god sake don't you go back to her?!"

"Why do you want to know? ! So you can hate me some more because I run home like a wuss or something, then you can say you knew all along I wasn't good enough eh?!" Alex shook his head to get his blond hair out of the way, he looked at Wolf questioning him, defying him.

"I ask because I care"

Wolf locked eyes with Alex once more and then signed seeing the astounded expression on his youngest team members face. Alex sight dropped down again and he started to fizzle with the end of his sleeves.

"You really think I don't want you here because I hate you?" Wolf softly lifted the boys chin so they looked at each other's face.

"I don't like you here, but you're good at this training. It worries me, you shouldn't be so good. You should be home and be a teenager. I don't want you here because I care." Wolf looked at the small cut on Alex face and then continued.

"Your one of my team, my responsibility… my Cub you see. I don't want you hurt."

Alex felt like he was in a daze. Once again he was thankful for the darkness in the room, cause he was shining red by now, his cheeks were burning. It was so confusing hearing those sweet words from Wolf, he didn't know how to react.

"Oh, oke" he finally choked out.

"Wolf I… I'm.. it's that… well it's"

" Don't break your brain about it kid" Wolf hushed.

Alex nodded and didn't say a word.

"..."

"You two are better than TV-," Eagle broke through the fragile silence.

"Yeah you're making me feel light and fuzzy," Fox mock sniffed lightly.

"Still were cramped up in this godforsake closed," Snake stated.

"-could use some popcorn tough" Eagle proceeded.

Alex rolled his eyes and Wolf already lifted his hands to tap Eagle on the back of his head.

"Maybe we should try to get some sleep? We've got tests tomorrow" Fox said

" What tests?" Alex asked Fox

" Condition and for us some long distance shooting"

"Ugh, sounds dreadful"

"It _is_, well night everyone"

And with that the five of then tried to get comfortable in the small space.

* * *

At 5.30 in the morning Alex awoke by the sudden bulk of light shining from the doorway. If the cleaning lady was surprised to find five SAS piled up between her cleaning material, she hide it well. Quickly they sprung to their feet heading to the showers, it was going to be a long day.

At the breakfast table they met L-unit, the ones they had been playing cards with.

"You can't belief what hell we've been trough. The sergeants got us locked up in a closet. Been there till this morning. I'm stiff as a wooden chair" Eagle whined to Dog, L-units leader. "Still it was fun yesterday, we should play that poker game again, see who wins, ey?

"Count yourself lucky, getting stuck in a closet" Mole darkly said to him.

"How's that lucky? Fox asked him, not seeing how that could be.

"Well we got stuck in a fucking toilet for the entire night" Mole exclaimed in horror

"No seriously?! You all were stuck in a toilet?!? Fox gasped

"Damn right we were, and then Shark got sick of all the whiskey he had," Dog continued his teammates story, "and then Mole got sick of the sight of Shark throwing up"

This was enough to creak up whole K-unit.

At breakfast the sergeant was eyeing his units as they came dropping in one by one. He could see K-unit being more stiff than usual and dark circles under their eyes. L-unit emerged the room a little later, they looked like they had been swiped trough hell and been spitted back to earth again.

He looked at the teams closely while he was making today's chores list. The quick glances the kid threw at Wolf didn't went by unnoticed. And the sergeant smiled when he also saw Wolf looking at the kid a couple times. Guess they learned a lesson after all. Behind K-units name he wrote _chore: rounds and store checking_.

After that he began scanning L-unit. They looked bashed and some still a little sick. He could hear them making new appointments for later games. They obviously hadn't learned a lesson. Behind L-units name he placed _chore: toilet duty.  
_

**_That's the end my readers. I would like to apologize if there are some really silly things in it, English isn't my native language, so I might slip up here and there. Reviews would be very welcome, like I said, first story, so I don't have even a clue if I'm going in the right direction. Criticism bad or good, love it anyway, just don't go calling names, that would be ugly.  
Hugs and kisses  
Pheonice Dutch_**_  
_


End file.
